Pigtail Pullers
by Skarloey-Birb
Summary: Bill and Ben tease Timothy enough to the point where he weeps. After a bad encounter with Diesel, Bill and Ben save him and some new information is given. Also Timothy gets a little seductive at the end! ;). Contains Bill/Timothy/Ben yaoi boy/boy


**Pigtail Pullers**

 **A/N this is just a silly oneshot I thought of when I watched no steam without coal. Its silly so don't take it seriously (but if you wanna take it seriously, thats fine :3). It contains Bill/Timothy/Ben, a train threesome.**

 **Summary: Bill and Ben tease Timothy enough to the point where he weeps. After a bad encounter with Diesel, Bill and Ben save him and some new information is given. Also Timothy gets a little seductive ;)**

* * *

Timothy the small blue engine worked with Marion, Bill and Ben. He enjoyed his work, unless you count the twins teasing him for just about everything. They teased poor old Timothy everyday about different things.

"We run on coal, not oil Timothay! you're the odd one out!"

"Maybe you should become a diesel, after all, you share the same oil Timothay! Hahaha!"

"Come on Timothay! Playing pranks and messing about is fun! Don't be such a stick in the oil! Haha!"

It hurt to hear these thing from them, but he knew that they didn't really mean it - as Marion had told him many times before - but recently for Timothy, it became almost flirty, but he passed it off as just the twins being annoying.

"You'll never get a mate if you keep frowning Timothay!"

"Looking nice Timothay, for an oily that is! Hahaha!"

"Blushing Timothay? You must see something you really like!" - "Pfft! Nice one Ben!" - "Thanks Bill!"

It made Timothy feel really down. Marion caught onto this and felt incredibly sorry. She chuffed over to him with a small smile on her face. "Its ok Timothy. They don't really mean it, its just the way they are." She told him softly.

Timothy looked at her with sad yet angry eyes. Big fat tears rolled down his face. "Then why do they say all that mean stuff about me! They constantly remind me that I'm different! It hurts Marion... I-I really don't like it... and they do it ALL the time! I just want them to stop doing it." He sobbed.

Marion felt heart broken. She cooed gently to him. "There, there Timothy. Settle down... I know, how about you go to the dock to collect some clay? It'll calm you down, and, you will be a very useful engine indeed!" Marion smiled softly.

He sniffled harshly. "O-Ok then Marion... I'll be back soon. I might even stretch my wheels a bit while I'm at it." He replied and began puffing off.

"Goodbye Marion!" He whistled as he sped down the track. "Bye Timothy!" Peeped Marion and she began sorting out he jobs.

 _ **~~~~~line break~~~~~**_

Not too long after Timothy left, Bill and Ben showed up giggling and laughing. "Hey Marion!" They giggled. She raised an eyebrow "And what is so funny boys?"

They giggled louder. "We just messed about with Diesel that's all... only playful things though!" Bill answered. "Yeah, nothing harmful on him!" Ben backed up. They both cracked up. Marion had a feeling that nothing good came from it

They noticed that Timothy hadn't come to lecture them like Marion. They gave each other a questioning gaze. Where was Timothy? He was usually always here. "Hey Marion, where is Timothay?" Questioned Ben and the steam digger. "He's always here? So why not now?" Asked Bill.

Marion gave them both a glare, "I sent him to do your job of collecting the clay since you weren't here."

The twins both raised an eyebrow. "Why are you glaring at us Marion?" The both asked her.

She glared more. "Because Bill and Ben, you both made Timothy cry. All your insults and teasing eventually got to him, despite you not meaning it. Why do you tease him any way? Out of all the engines on Sodor, its him you tease the most!" She exclaimed.

Bill and Ben both had the same wide eyed stare. "We honestly didn't mean to make our Timothay cry. We were only flirting a bit... I guess ya could say that we're pigtail pullers." They explained in deep thought.

"Well, since that's all sorted- pigtail pullers? You mean you BOTH love him but just tease him because you can't just say it?! Why didn't you tell me earlier! He's gone to the docks to collect the clay!" She shouted in shock, having a hard time processing what had been said.

They both looked down in embarrassment, until Bill realised what else Marion said.

"Down at the docks? Oh no! Diesel is down at the docks as well! Come on Ben! We need to find Timothay!"

"Coming Bill! Bye Marion, we'll talk more later!"

And with that, they raced off to find their 'Timothay'. Marion's face and eyes softened. "Poor Timothy... he should really say yes, but it is his choice, besides the twins are very protective of something once it becomes theirs..." She said to herself and set off to do some digging.

 ** _~~~~~line break~~~~~_**

Down at the docks, Timothy was waiting for the clay to be unloaded from the ship into his long line of waiting trucks (his driver and fireman quickly left to get a drink). At that moment in time, Diesel came rolling along the track with a glare full of hatred. He was bloody pissed off. He was covered in splotches of different coloured paint.

At seeing Timothy, he grinned evilly. "Hello Timothy... have Bill and Ben abandoned you?" He asked slyly. The blue engine didn't like this...

"No actually Diesel, I just came to do their work whilst they did something else..." Timothy trailed off at seeing the expression on Diesel's face go from pissed off, to revengeful. "Oh really? Then they won't mind if I do this then..." He muttered darkly and coupled up to Timothy.

Timothy was shocked. "Uncouple me Diesel! I have work to do!" He shouted as he was uncoupled from his trucks and pulled away. Diesel laughed loudly, "Nope. Besides, you're part diesel anyway. With your oiled filled tanks. Just a bit of arrangement at the smelters and you'll be a diesel in no time."

He whistled loudly, hoping someone would hear him. "Let me go diesel! I don't wanna go anywhere with you!" He shouted loudly.

Diesel growled and breaked hard, causing Timothy to bump into him. "Ow... that hurt Diesel..." Muttered Timothy. "Shut up Steamy!" Shouted Diesel unhappily. "This is revenge for Bill and Ben spilling paint all over me." He explained.

Before Timothy could reply, two very well know whistles were heard. "Bill! Ben!" Exclaimed Timothy happily. And it was. Rounding the corner was Bill and Ben. Diesel growled unhappily. "What do you want twins?" He asked.

They tooted cheekily and looked at diesel with twin smirks on their faces. "You can give us back our Timothay now."

Diesel and Timothy's mouth dropped wide open. Diesel was still processing what was just said and Timothy was blushing as bright as James' paint. "They just said 'our Timothy'... When was I ever theirs? Unless..." Timothy thought to himself.

Diesel was still to shocked to do anything. He didn't notice when he was uncoupled from Timothy (or when Timothy's driver and fireman returned) or when they all raced off to safety. He was just sat their with his mouth open.

Salty rolled past with a toothy smile on his face. "Close ye mouth ye scallywag, ye'll catch flies t'at way..." He said.

 _ **~~~~~line break~~~~~**_

Once they were safely away, Timothy looked at the twins. "Do you like me?" He asked softly, eyes casting down at the ground in embarrassment, his face painted with a blush

Bill and Ben grinned from buffer to buffer. "Well of course Timothay, why else would we tease you?" They asked.

Timothy blushed darker. "Because you're always teasing the other engines but you tease me the most... I-I just thought that you hated me..." He whispered out the last part.

The twins looked at each other sadly. "We're sorry Timothay, we're just pigtail-pullers..." Said Bill.

"We really really do like you Timothay..." Said Ben.

"So will you be ours?" Bill and Ben both asked. Timothy thought about it for a second then grinned a watery smile. "Of course... I'll be your Timothy..." They grinned at one another. "Just after you apologize to Diesel about the paints, explain to Sir Topham Hat what happened, and collect the coal."

The twins groaned. "You just love telling us what to do, don't you?" Bill asked. "So not cool..." Ben added.

"If you do all of that... I'll let you get some of my bunker..." Whispered Timothy huskily as he gave them a seductive smile and a wink. He raced off quickly.

Bill and Ben blushed brightly. "Let's get going then!" They said excitedly and raced off to do everything that Timothy told them too, and hopefully get their reward in the end!

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N now wasn't that adorable? Probably scared you to death. Be sure to favorite and review if you liked it!**


End file.
